Hiccup: Prince of all Dragons
by KiaraNightstar
Summary: One of my 'what if' stories. What if Hiccup was taken by Toothless' brother when he was five? What if he was made the prince and heir of dragons? This story is based during the happenings of HTTYD 2. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

HTTYD 2: What if?

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.

* * *

Ok, so say that Hiccup was taken by Toothless' older-by-15-years brother to the Bewilderbeast's nest when he was five. In this story I'm going to cover what would happen in the second movie if that had happened. Just a few pointers:

1) Hiccup stopped the Red Death and lost his leg when he was 15.

2) Toothless lost his tail as well when they fought the Red Death.

3) The dragons then went to Berk to apologise and Valka showed them the true side of dragons and they now ride dragons.

4) Astrid is the heir of Berk until they find Hiccup.

5) Hiccup is the heir of dragons due to the alpha's dragon blood in him because he was fatally sick when he was brought to the nest.

5) Valka rides Cloudjumper.

6) And Toothless' brother is alive and is named Obsidian.

Okay, fine I admit it, that's way more than a few. But you'll find the rest out in the story.

* * *

Prologue: To the Alpha's Nest

* * *

5 year-old Hiccup was supposed to go to the Great Hall while the adults fought the dragon raid but he had forgotten his Deadly Nadder soft toy in his room. He was right now, cowering in the corner as a huge dragon with scales as dark as night crept into his room.

The dragon headed towards him as he shivered but didn't harm him. Instead looked at him curiously and lifted a paw to Hiccup's face. Hiccup surprisingly felt safer there than even in his mother and father's arms.

Suddenly there was the sound of a sword unsheathing. Dragon and child both looked around, the Night Fury's claw accidentally scratching Hiccup's chin, to see Valka holding a sword.

The Night Fury started to build up the gas in its mouth to fire but Hiccup stopped it. "No! She's my mother!"

The Night Fury seemed to understand and looked into Hiccup's eyes like a brother would at his little brother. Valka too seemed entranced by the connection.

Suddenly an axe broke the stare. Hiccup jumped and the Night Fury fired at a curtain, making Valka fall down. Stoick, Hiccup's father, shouted, "Hiccup! Valka!" He rolled through the flames then pulled Valka up.

In the meantime, Hiccup tugged on the wing of the Night Fury with his tiny hands and pulled the Night Fury away, sneezing and coughing severely.

The Night Fury seemed to assure him and then grabbed him in its paws before flying off. Valka and Stoick got up and went to the window, where they could see the dragon's flying away. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup's voice shouted, "Mom! Dad!"

Valka collapsed in Stoick's arms and burst into tears as Stoick murmured softly, "Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up, he was coughing hard and feeling weak and cold. He suddenly realized he was still in the Night Fury's paws, heading towards some sort of ice fortress. He shouted up, coughing again, "Hey! Night Fury! Where are you taking me?" He was sure the Night Fury wasn't going to eat him since if it was, it would have done so by now.

The Night Fury took him through tunnels of rock and ice until they reached an open cavern. The Night Fury let go of Hiccup in front of a large cliff. Hiccup coughed again and this time, blood came up in his hand.

The Night Fury walked to the edge of a cliff and bowed down. Hiccup walked over and gasped at seeing the huge dragon, which rose up and took in Hiccup's features.

The huge dragon warbled. _~Hello, Obsidian. How may I help you?~_

Obsidian let out a series of croons. _~My Lord, this child is very ill. You must help him.~_

The huge dragon grunted. _~I can give him my blood to heal him, but he must stay here as my heir. He will be the Prince of all dragons.~_

Obsidian bowed. _~Thank you, my Lord.~_ It crooned and pushed Hiccup forward gently.

Hiccup asked, "Wait. What are you doing? Hold on."

The white dragon bit its tongue and blew some air over Hiccup, the blood mixing with the frosty mist. Hiccup closed his eyes and inhaled the mist. He opened his eyes and they were no longer the same. They were fully green so you couldn't see the white of his eyes anymore. He had black slits for pupils and they were so bright and alive.

Hiccup could now understand dragon speech. The white king asked, _~How are you feeling, my son?~_

Hiccup replied, and to his surprise it came out as a warble. _~I feel great. Amazing even. Thank you, my Lord.~_ He somehow knew the white dragon was the alpha.

The white king said, _~You must stay here now. You cannot risk the humans seeing your draconic eyes.~_

 _~Yes, sir.~_ Hiccup turned to Obsidian, who was examining him.

Obsidian eagerly sat back on his haunches then nudged Hiccup towards a cave. Another tiny night fury was sleeping in the nest there and awoke as Hiccup and Obsidian approached.

Obsidian cooed. _~This is my brother. Our parents died when he was just a tiny hatchling.~_

Hiccup knelt down and touched the little Night Fury's nose. The Night Fury purred and leaned into the touch. Hiccup grinned, an action the Night Fury mimicked, revealing he had no teeth. He asked in Norse, "Toothless?" The Night Fury purred again. "You like that, don't you? That's what I'll call you. Toothless."

Toothless revealed his retractable teeth as Obsidian brought some fish into the cave, pouncing on the food. Obsidian caught him with his wing and stopped him. He separated the fish into three piles before nudging the medium pile towards Hiccup, who said in Dragonese, _~Thank you.~_

Obsidian warbled. _~That's what family does. And all dragons are family. And you are our family now, being the prince of dragons.~_

Hiccup asked, _~But where do I stay?~_

Toothless cooed. _~You can stay here with us. Right, Obsidian?~_ Obsidian nodded and pulled Toothless and Hiccup into his wings, settling them down for the night.

* * *

Okay, now don't be mad. This is my first HTTYD fanfic and I just got an idea while watching HTTYD 2 so I decided to write it out.


	2. Where No One Goes

Chapter 2: Where No One Goes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Oh gosh. I haven't even had this story up for a day and already there are 4 reviews, 2 favourites and 4 follows. I love you guys.

And to answer Anonymous Noob the 2nd's question: Yes. Eventually.

P.S. Hiccup hasn't made a saddle for Toothless.

* * *

In the past 15 years, Hiccup had stolen leathers, metal and things from Berk and other islands to make his prosthetic leg and Toothless' tail. He made his helmet from black Gronckle iron in the form of a night fury head. And he made his riding suit from the black fireproof scales of Toothless and Obsidian.

He saw his mother and father when he was 15, they hadn't had another kid but instead chosen Astrid as their heir.

Tucked into his riding position, to the dragons their prince appeared to be part of Toothless, covered from head to toe in an armour of black scales.

Hiccup snapped out of his memories and with Toothless dipped, rolled and dove, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring moves, making them seem effortless.

Hiccup cheered, "Yeah!" In all that time, he hadn't forgotten how to speak Norse. He had even written three books about dragons.

The duo jack-knifed, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the clouds and joining the high flying Timberjacks, who made way for the Alpha's son.

Hiccup relaxed and warbled. _~What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?~_

Toothless grumbled in protest. _~Absolutely not. You know what happened last time!~_

Hiccup rolled his dragon eyes. _~Toothless! It'll be fine.~_ With a click of a lever, he locked the pedal in the flared tail position. Hiccup then crouched on Toothless' back. _~Ready?~_

Toothless snorted unenthusiastically. _~Not really.~_ He knew this wasn't going to end well.

Hiccup slid off of Toothless, yelling as he plummeted. Toothless dove after him. They spiralled through the air, face to face, green eyes meeting.

As they neared the ocean, Hiccup slipped his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanked, unfolding sheets of leather covered in black scales as he extended his arms. They caught the wind, snapping like dragon wings and sending him gliding. Toothless unfolded his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup.

They both glided over the clouds, feeling the adrenalin rushing through their bodies as they grinned at each other. Hiccup rumbled. _~This is amazing!~_ A cloud later washed past revealing a rock formation dead ahead. _~No longer amazing! Toothless!~_

Toothless roared, pouring on the speed and trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtled towards the rock. He knew this was a bad idea. _~Hiccup! Hold on!~_ His locked tail was making moving difficult, making him unable to pull up at a steep angle.

Hiccup roared. _~Oh no! Toothless!~_

At the last second, Toothless blasted the jagged rocks ahead of Hiccup, then wrapped Hiccup in his wings as they flew through it.

* * *

Toothless emerged through the cloud of debris and hurtled into the trees of a neighbouring peak. They tumbled down the uneven terrain, coming to a rest on a small plateau.

Hiccup emerged from the cocoon of Toothless' wings that were his bed for the past 10 years. He switched his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and started stowing away his wings. He warbled, _~That really came out of nowhere.~_ The sea stack cracked and fell. Hiccup glanced at it then turned back to putting his wings away, like this happened every day.

Toothless grumbled. _~Obsidian warned you. The White King warned you. Midnight warned you. But no, you just couldn't listen.~_

Hiccup crooned distractedly, _~We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That locked up tail makes for some pretty messy rescue moves, huh?~_ He removed his helmet and straightened his longer hair before looking out to the horizon in awe and saying in Norse, "Looks like we found another one, bud."

An annoyed Toothless threw a small pebble at Hiccup's head. _~What is wrong with you? Obsidian and Midnight will kill us if they find out about this.~_

Hiccup replied, _~Then they won't find out about it.~_ Toothless turned away. _~Oh what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, hatchling?~_

 _~You're the hatchling. And I do want an apology.~_

 _~Well, try this on.~_ Hiccup wrestled Toothless but Toothless just stood there with a bored look on his face. _~Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse.~_

Toothless got up and dangled Hiccup over the cliff side. _~I'm picking up something.~_

Hiccup warbled anxiously. _~Come on, you wouldn't hurt your one legged brother-~_ He started to slip off as Toothless laughed. _~Alright! Okay! You win.~_ Toothless fell over backwards. _~Whoa!~_

Toothless threw some mock punches on Hiccup. _~He's down! And it's ugly!~_

Hiccup clicked. _~Locked in combat to the bitter-~_ Toothless pinned Hiccup down. _~Urgh.~_

Toothless started to lick him. _~That should teach you.~_

Hiccup groaned."Gaagh! You know that doesn't wash out."

Toothless laughed and Hiccup splashed some drool on Toothless' face with a smug smile. Toothless set to work, wiping the spit off of him as Hiccup looked around the new land he discovered.

Hiccup pulled out a huge map and had Toothless lick a sheet of paper. He pulled out a knife and sharpened some charcoal. He warbled. _~So, what should we call it?~_

Toothless started chewing his armpit. _~Anything's fine with me. Gaagh! Stupid itchy armpit.~_

Hiccup started drawing. _~Itchy armpit it is. What do you reckon, bud? Think we mght find a Timberjacks in those woods? A Whispering Death or two in the rocks. Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.~_

Toothless cooed. _~Maybe. Wouldn't that be something?~_

Hiccup hummed in agreement. _~So, what do you say? Just keep going?"_ Toothless shook his head.

There was suddenly the signature shriek of Obsidian and his best friend, Midnight, who was a neglected Night Fury they found at the Red Death's nest. Together, they made up Hiccup's protectors.

Toothless ran over excitedly to greet them. Midnight got involved in a game of tag with him while Obsidian walked over to Hiccup, who greeted. _~Afternoon, brother. Where have you been?~_

Obsidian warbled. _~Looking for you.~_

Midnight paused his game to come over and whack Hiccup on the head with his tail. _~The real question is… where have YOU been? You know you're not supposed to stray out of our sight. There are rogue dragons who can and will kill you to take position of the heir.~_

Hiccup growled. _~I was avoiding my dad, Midnight. Now go play with a ball of string.~_ Midnight grumbled and resumed his game with Toothless. Hiccup and Midnight had a bit of rivalry but the truth was that they loved each other very much.

Obsidian lay down and asked, _~What happened now?~_

Hiccup warbled, _~You're gonna love this. I wake up, the sun is shining through the ice, terrible terrors are singing, Midnight is prowling the tunnels. I saunter down to help Dad babysit the hatchlings, thinking all is right with the world and I get:~_ He imitated the Alpha's wise yet caring trills. _**~Son, we need to talk.~**_

Obsidian imitated Hiccup's croons. _**~Not now, father. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.**_

Hiccup switched to Norse. "Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. And second, a truly flattering impersonation." Obsidian rolled his eyes as Hiccup continued his speech. _**~You're the pride of the nest, son, and I couldn't be prouder…~**_

Obsidian imitated Hiccup's warbles once again. _~Oh, thanks, father. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.~_

Hiccup warbled, _~When have I ever made those sounds?~_

Obsidian laughed. _~You just did.~_

Hiccup grunted. _~Okay, just, hold still.~_ Obsidian made a mock serious face. _~It is very serious.~_ He stood up. _**~You're all grown up, and since no Alpha could ask for a better successor, I've decided…~**_

Obsidian's face lit up with realization. _~To make you the Alpha! Hiccup, that's amazing!~_ He got up and almost made Hiccup fall over.

Then Toothless and Midnight came running past chasing each other and knocked over Obsidian and Hiccup. Obsidian got up and nudged Hiccup up, who moaned, _~Yeah, so… this is what I'm dealing with.~_

Obsidian asked, _~What did you tell him?~_

Hiccup replied, _~I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.~_

Obsidian shook his head and picked up Hiccup's map, knowing full well that this was typical Hiccup. He cooed, giving the map back to Hiccup _. ~Well, it's a lot of responsibility. That map of yours will have to wait for sure, and Midnight and I'll need to help Toothless fly since you'll be too busy…~_ He realized what he said and turned around.

Hiccup warbled miserably. _~It's not me, Obsidian. All those speeches, and planning, and helping the nest… that's HIS thing.~_

Obsidian chuckled. _~I think you're missing the pointe, dear brother. I mean, it's the Alpha. What an honour. I'd be pretty excited.~_

Hiccup said, _~I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But… I'm still looking. I know, that I'm not a dragon… and I never truly knew my human mother and father… so what does that make me?~_

Obsidian sat down next to Hiccup, sensing he was feeling down in the dumps. He cooed. ~ _What you're searching for… isn't out there, dear brother.~_ He nudged Hiccup's chest. _~It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.~_ He affectionately licked Hiccup's cheek but pulled back with Toothless' spit. Disgusted, he tried to spit it out.

Hiccup growled. _~Maybe. But there is something out there.~_

Obsidian sighed. _~Hiccup.~_

Hiccup nudged Obsidian and made him look straight ahead of them, showing him a dragon trapper's camp. He snarled. _~Dragon trappers. We have to get Dad.~_

Obsidian stood up and hissed. _~Let's go.~_

Hiccup got on Toothless and the three Night Furies whizzed through the sky to get their king.

* * *

Next chapter will be Valka and Astrid finding the busted up fort.


	3. Dragon Thief

Chapter 3: Dragon Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD 2

* * *

Valka and Astrid had gone flying on their dragons. A Stormcutter named Cloudjumper and a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. Stoick had just give Astrid the talk for being the chieftess of the tribe.

They were now on the island Hiccup had dubbed Itchy Armpit not 2 hours ago, talking. Valka said, "Listen, dear. Stoick just wants to show you the ropes."

Astrid wasn't listening. She was looking to the horizon, where there was a spire of smoke rising out. She said, "Valka. Look." That was weird.

Valka looked out to where Astrid was looking. She nodded and they saddled up, heading to investigate. They flew through the burnt forest to see a large and piercing structure of ice.

Valka said to Astrid, "Stay close." Astrid nodded. They flew around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it. Valka murmured, "What happened here?"

Cloudjumper made a stressed sound, finding an enormous footprint in the mud. He and Stormfly could sense the after presence of their king and prince here.

Valka shushed him, "Easy, Cloudjumper." She knew one thing for sure, her dragon was behaving strangely.

From behind her, Astrid shouted, "Valka!"

A voice shouted, "Fire!"

Valka called back to Astrid, "Astrid! Look out!" A net was thrown at her and Cloudjumper but caught Stormfly instead.

Astrid screamed, "Valka!" She slipped from Stormfly and fell towards the ground. Cloudjumper caught her before she made impact.

Dragon hunters tried to trap Stormfly. She escaped from the net and threw spikes. Eret, the leader, ordered, "Watch the tail! Tie those legs up!" Cloudjumper flew past and Eret looked at him in wonder. "Is that what I think it is?" He hadn't seen a Stormcutter since he was a little boy.

Valka shouted, "Stop!"

Teeny said, "Get out of the way!"

Astrid cried out in relief, "Stormfly!"

Ug warned, "Whoa, watch out!"

Cloudjumper, Valka and Astrid landed, and the latter asked, "What are you doing?" Valka pulled out her staff while Astrid grabbed a stick for protection.

Eret asked, "Back again?" He noticed Cloudjumper in his most threatening stance. "Soil my britches… that _is_ a Stormcutter. Thought they were all gone for good." The other trappers chuckled. "Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads. Don't think Drago has one of _those_ in his dragon army."

Astrid asked, "Dragon army?" She was half convinced this Drago was a mad man, and she hadn't even met him!

Valka said, "Look, we don't want any trouble."

Eret scoffed, "Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!"

Teeny agreed, "Yeah, look at it!"

Valka started, "Wait…"

Astrid asked, "What are you _talking_ about?"

Valka asked, "You think _we_ did this?"

Eret snarled, "Dragon trapping is hard enough as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them."

Valka asked, "What do-gooder…" She realized something and put her staff on her back. "There are other dragon riders?"

Eret snapped, "You mean, other than your thieving friend from this afternoon? You tell me. You may have an ice spitting dragon on your side," Valka and Astrid shared a look and confirmed that this man was absolutely nuts. "-but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?"

Astrid asked, "Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?"

Teeny said, "He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow."

No-Name said, "And Drago don't take well to excuses."

Eret said, "This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed." He showed a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt, making Astrid and Valka wince. "He promised to be far less understanding in the future."

Valka said, "Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go."

Astrid finished, "Strange, hostile person whom we've never met."

Eret asked, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret." He unsheathed his sword. "Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not anyone who can capture a Stormcutter."

Cloudjumper roared. Valka said firmly, "And this is Cloudjumper, he says we're going. Now."

Eret laughed. "Heh. That's what they all say. _Rush 'em, lads!_ "

The hidden dragon trappers attacked, Cloudjumper threw himself at a large icicle, making it break and fall on the dragon trappers and keeping them back.

Valka pulled out a dagger and cut the net off of Stormfly. Astrid pulled the net off and saddled up. "Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!" Valka saddled up on Cloudjumper and looked back as they left.

Eret shouted after them, "You will never hold on to those dragons! You hear me? Drago is coming for them all!"

* * *

Back on Berk, Stoick greeted some villagers, "Hey, how are you? Beautiful day. Hello, Spitelout, great game today." He nearly bumped into another villager. "Oh, sorry, Mrs. Ack." He walked over to Gobber and asked, "Any sign of them?"

Gobber replied, "Ah, they've probably flown of the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that girl running the village? You can still delay your retirement." He finished sharpening the dragon tooth and went to fix it onto the gum of a head of a Zippleback.

Stoick replied, "Oh, she's ready. You'll see." Valka and Astrid landed on Cloudjumper and Stormfly. "Haha! There she is!" He turned to Gobber, proving his point. "The pride of Berk!"

Gobber said sarcastically as Valka and Astrid entered the forge, "Who finally decided to show up for work."

Astrid replied distractedly, "Sorry. Got held up. Excuse me, Stoick, could I have a word."

Stoick asked, "Something you're itching to tell me?"

Valka came over and replied, "Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes."

Stoick clapped her shoulder, "Good girl! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to their people. So…" He called out to the villagers who were waiting for their saddles to be made. "Forty-one. Forty…"

Valka rolled her eyes as Astrid tried to ask, "Could we maybe talk in private for-"

Starkard came forward. "Excuse me, I've been here all day. Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment."

Stoick nodded, oblivious to is wife and heiress trying to talk to him. "Absolutely! You got it, sir!"

Astrid said, "Chief, this is actually a little more important than building saddles."

Stoick stopped her. "Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people."

Valka and Astrid shared a look then said in unison, "Stoick."

Stoick almost bumped into Gobber's dragon. "Oh, excuse us, Grump."

Valka asked, "Look, can we just talk?"

Gobber scolded, "Grump! You let the forge die down again!" Grump lit the forge on fire. Astrid yelped and Gobber groaned before pouring water on the fire. "That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!"

Stoick was picking up a few tools as Valka and Astrid approached him. He murmured, "One of these. And this…"

Astrid started, "Chief-"

Stoick passed her the box. "There you go! Go on. Have away."

Valka helped Astrid pick up some tools. "But, seriously, we need to tell you about this new land we came across."

Gobber asked, " _Another_ one?!"

Fishlegs squealed and asked, "Any new dragons?"

Astrid replied, "We didn't stick around to find out. These people weren't particularly friendly."

Gobber asked, "Oh, really? Your Stormcutter and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"

Valka said, "No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha we've come to enjoy. These boys were trappers. _Dragon_ trappers _._ "

Astrid said, tracing a piece of leather, "You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was _weird._ "

Valka agreed, "I've never seen anything like it. And worse than that, they thought we did it!"

Gobber grabbed a brush and combed his moustache. "Y'know, you two girls are gonna get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

Stoick agreed, moving across the room, "Aye, Gobber's right, Astrid. Best we keep to our own." He turned on the mechanical saw. "Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!"

Valka sighed exasperatedly and turned off the saw. "They are building a dragon army." Everyone turned to listen. "Or at least the man they work for is. Ah, what was it?"

Astrid said, "Dargo Bloody Fist or something."

Tuffnut said, "I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!"

Ruffnut agreed, "Or mine!"

Tuffnut scoffed, "You're such a moron."

Fishlegs sighed, "A beautiful moron."

Snotlout nodded, "Yeah."

Stoick gripped Valka and Astrid's shoulders and asked, " _Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?_ "

Astrid nodded, "Uh, yes."

Valka asked, "Wait, you know him?" Stoick looked away.

* * *

Stoick ordered, running through the tunnels, "Ground all dragons!"

Valka asked, following with Astrid right behind her, "What? Why?!"

Stoick shouted, "Seal the gates! Lower the storm doors!"

Astrid asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, chief! What is happening?"

Gobber ordered, "You heard the man! Lock it down!"

Stoick said, "No _dragon_ or _Viking_ sets foot on this island until I give the word!"

Astrid asked, "Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?"

Stoick replied grimly, "Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army… gods help us all." He went back to giving orders. "Get them all into their pens!"

Hoark obeyed, "Aye, Stoick!"

"Quickly!"

Valka said, getting his attention, "Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and try and talk some sense into him."

Stoick said firmly, "No. We fortify the island."

Astrid protested, "It's our duty to keep the peace!"

Stoick sighed. "Peace is over, Astrid. I must prepare you for war."

Valka asked, horrified, " _War?_ Stoick, if Drago is coming for our dragons, we cannot wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him, and change his mind."

Stoick shook his head. "Some minds won't be changed, my dear. Astrid don't argue, Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects their own. Secure the stable! Latch every stall!"

Astrid saw the look on Valka's face. "Valka, don't."

Valka said, "I have to." She nodded.

Valka and Cloudjumper flew past Stoick, heading for the exit. Stoick shouted, "Valka!"

Valka and Cloudjumper tried to fly through the door, but it sealed shut. "Come on!" Cloudjumper spun around and dove through the gap in the second lowering storm door.

Stoick shouted, no surprise she escaped, "Val!" Astrid and Stormfly zoomed past Stoick and slipped through the storm door before it shut, leaving Stoick fuming.

* * *

Eret's ship was sailing through the ocean, the man himself giving orders. Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky."

Ug spotted something. "Uh… Eret?"

Eret went on, "Not if we want to keep our-" He spotted Cloudjumper and Stormfly flying towards them. "-heads! Off the port quarter! Net 'em lads! Take 'em down!" He noticed it was the dragon riders from before. "You're not getting away this time. Fire!" The net missed. "Reload!"

Cloudjumper and Stormfly landed and Astrid started pulling out her axe but Valka stopped her. Eret said, "And here I was worried we might turn up empty handed."

Valka shook her head. "No. It's your lucky day, because we're surrendering." Everyone stared at her in shock as she got down along with Astrid. "That's one Stormcutter, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest dragon riders in the archipelago." She led Astrid to the pen. "That should make Drago happy, yes?" She handed Astrid's axe to one of the men. "Excuse us."

They climbed down into the dragon pen, Astrid first. She asked, "Valka, what are you doing?"

Valka stopped Cloudjumper from entering the pen. "Cloudjumper, stay. The dragons don't much like cramped spaces, so they'll just stay with you. They won't be any trouble." The dragon trappers pulled out their swords and spears and Cloudjumper growled. "Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean, I'm guessing your swimming isn't very good."

The trappers murmured in agreement as Valka closed the pen. Then a staff popped through the well, causing the crew to jump back. Valka handed her staff to one of the trappers. "Almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners."

Astrid asked, "How is this a plan?"

Valka shushed her as Teeny cautiously took the staff, looking it over, the base expelling green gas. Valka explained, "One side is for battle, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and-" No-Name clicked the lighter, igniting the gas. Valka ducked as the sudden explosion swept over the deck. " Oh, yes, there you go." Cloudjumper tried to catch one of the embers. "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained." She chuckled at Cloudjumper. "Isn't that right, my friend?"

Eret snapped, "Give me that!" He threw the staff into the ocean. Stormfly chased after it. "What game are you playing?"

Valka shrugged, "No game. We just need to meet Drago Bludvist."

Stormfly came back with the staff. Eret threw it the other way and Stormfly chased it again. "Why?"

Valka replied firmly, "Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons." Eret and his men laughed. Stormfly brought the staff back again, asking to play fetch."

Astrid emerged and said, "She can be really persuasive."

Valka petted Cloudjumper. "Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you."

Eret scoffed. "You won't be changing any minds around here." Stormfly asked the other crew members to play fetch.

Valka said, "I can change yours. Right here. Right now." She climbed out. "May I?" She was suddenly snatched by a dragon, another slicing through the sail.

Eret shouted, "Dragon riders!" Cloudjumper roared and started to take off, but relaxed once he saw Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs.

Valka ordered, "Put me down, Snotlout!" She pushed off of Hookfang and let Cloudjumper cath her and glide down to the boat safely with him.

Astrid snapped, "Hold your fire!" She pushed Eret away from the net catapult he fired, causing the net to barely miss Cloudjumper and Valka.

Valka got off Cloudjumper once they landed on the deck. She called, "What are you doing here?"

Gobber landed on the deck and said, "We're here to rescue you!"

Valka sighed exasperatedly. " _I don't need to be rescued!_ "

Stoick's Rumblehorn landed on the deck and he walked out from behind the torn sail. "Enough!"

Eret asked, "Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-" Stoick shoved his face and Gobber hit him on the head, and lastly Grump lay down on him. He wheezed, "Get… this... thing… off me!"

Gobber asked, "Anyone else?" No one answered. "That's what I figured."

Stoick pointed to Astrid and Valka. "You two. Saddle up. We're going home."

Valka replied shortly, "No."

Stoick growled, "Of all the irresponsible…"

Valka asked, "I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?"

Stoick snapped, "Because war is what he wants, Val!" He realized he had to explain. "Years ago, way before I met you, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him."

The gang laughed heartily. Ruffnut wiped her eyes, "Stupid."

Tuffnut laughed, "Good one."

Stoick nodded. "Aye. We laughed, too... Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'Then see how well you do without me!'. The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape." He turned to Valka. "Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with."

Valka said, "Maybe." She saddled up.

Stoick held a hand to his head. "Val…"

Valka said, "I'm still going to try. This is me. And if I could change _your_ mind... I can change his, too." She urged Cloudjumper to fly. "Come on."

Astrid climbed Stormfly. "Let's go."

Stoick stopped her. "No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day."

Ruffnut was sitting beside Eret, touching his muscles. "Ooh, I like that."

"Ruffnut!"

Ruffnut groaned and started to get up. "Ugh! Okay!" She planted an indirect kiss on Eret, who was completely disgusted.

* * *

Not long to go till Valka finds Hiccup now. Squee! Okay I'm acting like a girl.


	4. Meeting the Dragon Prince

Chapter 4: Meeting the Dragon Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD 2 or its characters.

* * *

Valka stared ahead, frustrated with her hood up, as Cloudjumper glided over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Valka slumped back onto the saddle. Cloudjumper recoiled, sensitive to Valka being upset. Valka murmured, "Don't worry, my friend. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." The clouds started to tear from something and then Hiccup appeared, in his helmet, he looked like he was flying in thin air. Valka noticed the movement and asked, "Oh, come on, Stoick! Really?!"

Hiccup warbled then disappeared under the clouds.

Valka said to Cloudjumper, "Okay. No sudden moves."

Toothless shot out of the clouds and circled them with Hiccup crouching on his back. Toothless stopped in front of Cloudjumper, who could feel the authority Hiccup had. Hiccup growled.

Valka murmured, "Hold on, hold on." She heard a screeching and was snatched by a dragon while Cloudjumper was knocked out as he plummeted. Valka shouted, "Cloudjumper!"

* * *

Valka called up to Hiccup, her hood still up, "Hey! You left my dragon back there! You knocked him out he'll drown!" She was carried into the Dragon's Sanctuary. "We have to head back for my dragon!"

Dragons surrounded Valka, who pulled out her staff and drew a circle of gas and ignited it. She ducked as the explosion cleared. Hiccup watched from the shadows next to Toothless, Obsidian and Midnight, their dark colouring making them invisible. Valka then walked towards a dragon with an extended arm.

Hiccup stepped down from his perch and walked forward, making Valka recoil and ask, "Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?" Hiccup didn't answer. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Hiccup warbled and ordered a dragon to bring Cloudjumper in, who was now awake.

Valka cried out, "Cloudjumper! It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too. You really had me worried there."

Hiccup tilted his head and then crooned, ordering the dragons to light the place. He set down his blade and approached Cloudjumper by crawling like a dragon, who growled despite the authority he was facing. Hiccup waved a hand a cooed, putting Cloudjumper in a trance. He then examined Valka who got nervous and turned her head a little, making the hood fall down and reveal her face.

Hiccup recoiled and asked, "You?" He took off his helmet, revealing his dragon eyes to Valka. "Could it be? After all these years?"

Valka asked, "Uh, should I... should I know you?"

Hiccup shook his head dejectedly. "No. I was tiny when we last met..." He looked up, hope in his eyes. "But a son never forgets." Valka stammered, tongue-tied and aghast. Hiccup grinned and shushed her. "Shhh." He looked into one of the tunnels. "Come..." He ran down the tunnel, the three Night Furies behind him. Valka recognized the one that took Hiccup 15 years ago.

* * *

Hiccup led his mother down a twisting tunnel, his guardians in front of him. He was surprisingly fast and agile for someone who had a prosthetic leg. Valka and Cloudjumper followed him, still aghast. Valka called, "Hold on! Wait just a minute!"

Hiccup looked back eagerly, "This way." He warbled, _~Go. Guys, go.~_ He ran behind Toothless, Obsidian and Midnight.

Valka called, "Come back here!"

"Come."

Valka struggled to keep up. She called after him, "You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my son?! You're Hiccup?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how insane it sounds?!"

Hiccup just said, "Come. Quickly!" He scrambled up a steep rock.

Valka said, "I have questions! Where have you been all this time?" She struggled to get over the rock until Cloudjumper pushed her up. "What've you been doing?! We thought you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by..." Valka went through an opening, leading to the Dragon's Sanctuary.

Hiccup, Toothless, Obsidian and Midnight were hanging up high. Valka noticed them as Cloudjumper bowed in respect.

Valka looked around in awe. She turned back to Hiccup and asked, "This is where you've been for fifteen years?" Hiccup nodded. "You've been rescuing them." Hiccup nodded again, this time, grinning. "Unbelievable."

Hiccup asked, "You're not upset?"

Valka was taken aback. "What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be honest. It's not every day you find out your son is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon boy."

Hiccup grinned and jumped down with Toothless as Midnight and Obsidian slipped down beside him. "At least I'm not boring... right?"

Valka murmured, petting a dragon, "I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing..."

Hiccup asked, dreading the worst, "Do you like it?"

Valka looked around again, still awestruck. "I don't have the words."

Cloudjumper was surrounded by curious dragons; frustrated, he scared them off with a growl. Hiccup asked, "Can I...?" Valka nodded and Hiccup grinned gleefully. He ran his hand along Cloudjumper's frills, making him collapse in joy. Hiccup knelt down and cooed. He grinned at Valka. "He's beautiful! Incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind." He warbled along with Cloudjumper. "And look, he's your age!" Valka was fascinated by the way Hiccup dealt with the dragons around him. Though she still couldn't get over his eyes. "No wonder you get along so well. How did you manage to…"

Valka replied, "One day the raids just stopped."

Hiccup stood up and said, "Yeah that was me. I stopped the Queen controlling the dragons to raid you. I lost a foot in the process and Toothless lost his tailfin. And Obsidian almost lost his life." He stood next to Obsidian, Toothless and Midnight. "Midnight was neglected and starved. I saved him. I had to make frequent visits to Berk, to get more supplies."

Valka said, "Wow. Anyway, the dragons came back to apologize or something. That's how we met. I treated him after the Vikings thought it was a raid and wounded him. Badly."

Hiccup said sadly, "This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps." He cooed at a Raincutter. "This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt…" He held a dragon as it changed colours from purple to green. "-was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared."

Hiccup looked to Valka and knelt down to Cloudjumper again. He asked, "What did my father think of your friend?"

Valka replied, "He didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own."

Hiccup muttered, "If only it were possible."

"No, really, I…"

Hiccup said, "Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Mom. Some of us... we're just born different."

Valka remembered the night Hiccup was taken. "You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. You were taken by a Night Fury and we believed you were dead."

Hiccup said sincerely, "It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did."

Valka asked, "How did you survive?"

Hiccup replied, grinning at Obsidian, "Oh, Obsidian never meant to harm me. I had a fatal disease, and I was going to die. Obsidian brought me here… to heal me. The Alpha healed me with his blood, giving me dragon eyes. He made me the heir and Prince of dragons."

Valka touched a scar that was on his eye. "How…"

Hiccup winced and said, "A rogue dragon would do anything for power. A Timberjack tried to kill me, to take my position, but Obsidian, Toothless and Midnight were with me. After that, the Alpha got really protective and assigned Obsidian and Midnight as my guards." He bowed to his father along with Toothless, Midnight and Obsidian. Hiccup said, "Obsidian let me stay because he believed I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast." Cloudjumper couldn't help but bow in front of the prince and king. "The Alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons." He gestured to the ice fort around him. "With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere."

Valka asked, "Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command." A group of baby dragons came out of the bushes to play with their prince. Hiccup laughed and warbled. "All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!" He nudged them along.

The babies pestered Cloudjumper, but Toothless scared them off with a growl. They landed on the Bewilderbeast, who gently blew them off and turned to face Valka and Hiccup.

Hiccup said, "I've lived among them for fifteen years, Mom, learning their ways, discovering their secrets..." His father gently blew snow onto Valka. Hiccup gave a laugh. "He likes you."

"Wow."

Hiccup said, "You must be hungry."

Valka shrugged. "Uh, yeah. I could eat."

Hiccup grinned, getting on Toothless, "Good. It's feeding time."


	5. Family

Chapter 5: Family

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter?

By the way, Hiccup is 20 not 15.

* * *

Hiccup and Valka headed out to sea on their dragons, Obsidian and Midnight not leaving Hiccup's side. Valka saw the huge flock of dragons behind them and asked, "Hey, I thought we were going to eat!"

Hiccup grinned and stood up on Toothless, Obsidian and Midnight stopping beside them. "Oh, we are!" The Alpha jumped out the water and spit out hundreds and thousands of fish. He winked at Hiccup before descending back into the ocean.

Valka looked around her in awe as Hiccup laughed, Obsidian and Midnight catching fish for him to cook later. Cloudjumper looked at Valka for confirmation and then swooped down to eat when she gave the word.

* * *

Valka had her own map spread out on the ice. "And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago…" She looked up to see Hiccup draw a map of the world in the snow. She was amazed by how far her son had travelled. Toothless drew over it with an icicle, then it stuck to his tongue. Obsidian and Midnight laughed.

* * *

The dragons were hovering in an updraft, Valka hovering above Cloudjumper. Hiccup grinned then danced from one dragon's wing to another. He reached Cloudjumper's wing and hovered over his mother before slipping down, only to come back up on Toothless' back.

Hiccup, Midnight, Obsidian and Valka strayed away from the flock, going higher into the air. Hiccup sighed, "When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel…"

Valka finished, "Free." She smiled at Hiccup. "This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup."

Hiccup said, "It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?" He jumped off of Toothless, almost giving Obsidian and Midnight a heart attack. He opened his flying suit, much to their relief, and glided through the air.

The three Night Furies went down after him, gliding. Hiccup turned around to see his mother, who was now beside him, looking at his wings. Suddenly, a small mountain appeared in front of Hiccup and Obsidian and Midnight rushed to catch him. Valka looked at him horrified as Hiccup rumbled, _~Oh no! Toothless!"_

Toothless growled, _~I'm coming, Hiccup!~_ He, Midnight and Obsidian all dove for Hiccup, catching him but getting tangled in a mass as they burst through the mountain. They crashed in the snow.

Obsidian and Midnight untangled themselves and looked around for Hiccup. Toothless opened his wings, but no Hiccup, until he burst through a pile of snow and laughed gleefully. "Man! Almost! We just about had it that time! "

Toothless sneezed, glared at Hiccup, then knocked his feet out from under him with a swipe of his tail. _~We are not doing that again.~_

Obsidian came over and whacked Hiccup's head. _~Damn right, you're not. You're also not going out of our sight again.~_ Hiccup tried to argue. _~Ever.~_

Midnight growled, _~I bet that every time they do that, they're a step closer to death.~_

Hiccup and Toothless shared a look. _~Well…~_ Obsidian and Midnight groaned.

Valka landed and started examining Hiccup's flight suit. "Incredible."

Hiccup grinned, "Well, not bad yourself."

Valka looked into Hiccup's eyes and said, "All this time, you took after me."

Hiccup's grin vanished as he said guiltily, "And where was I? I'm so sorry, Mom. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?" A smile from Valka is all he needs. "I can teach you all that I've learned, these past fifteen years. Like…" He massaged Cloudjumper's spine, revealing a hidden set of claws. "Or…" He massaged Toothless', Obsidian's and Midnight's necks in a rotating way, revealing hidden splitting dorsal fins.

Valka asked Cloudjumper, "Did you know about this?"

Hiccup grinned, "Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son."

Toothless, excited by the discovery, jumped around and then burrowed through the snow, before popping out next to Obsidian and Midnight, who already knew about their fins, and putting snow on Midnight's head. Midnight then dumped the snow right back onto Toothless, who shook off the snow, and showed off his tail fins to Cloudjumper, who was unimpressed and still busy examining his extra set of claws.

Hiccup turned back to Valka, "This gift we share, Mom... it bonds us. This is who I am. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!"

Valka said, "That sounds... amazing." She hugged him. "This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago – together."

Hiccup pulled back and asked, "What? There's no talking to Drago."

Valka said, "But we have to-"

Hiccup said firmly, "No. We must protect our own." Valka swore he was exactly like his father. "Now come on, we should be getting back." Toothless grinned and examined his fins again.

* * *

Back in the Dragon's Den, Cloudjumper was sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby Scuttleclaws. Valka said, "Well, my friend, we cannot wait around for Drago to attack this place. We have to find him first." Cloudjumper roared and scared the babies away, all but one, which was nibbling on his tail. "Let's go."

A hand grabbed her mouth. Cloudjumper started to attack but relaxed once seeing it was Stoick. "Easy now."

Valka asked, "Are you joking? How did you get in here?"

Stoick replied, "Same way we're getting you out."

"We?"

Gobber called, "All clear!"

Stoick said, nudging Valka along, "Cloudjumper, come." Cloudjumper followed.

Valka tried to stop him. "Stoick, there's something you need to know."

Stoick dismissed it, "Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way."

Valka said, "This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually..."

Stoick was now exasperated, "I've heard enough, Val."

Valka went on, "...more of the earth-shattering development variety."

Stoick nodded, "Yeah, just add it to the pile."

Valka grabbed his arm, "Stoick, unlike most surprises Astrid and I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so.."

Gobber came back, recognizing that craftsmanship on the armour anywhere. "Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy."

Stoick drew his sword. Valka asked, "Stoick, can you put the sword away... please?"

Stoick went through the gap and saw Hiccup, recognizing the eyes and the craftsmanship of his armour. He dropped the sword from shock. Valka and Gobber peeked out from behind him.

Hiccup looked down as Toothless watched him from above while Obsidian and Midnight stood in the shadows at his sides. Hiccup took a deep breath and said guiltily, "I know what you're going to say, Dad. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you?" Stoick advanced slowly and as he did, more dragons snuck out of the shadows, ready to protect their prince. "Well, what sign did I have that you could accept me for what I was, Dad? That anyone on Berk could? I would have pleaded so many times to just see me any other way than a dragon blooded freak, but would any of you have listened?"

Gobber said to Valka, "This is why I never had kids. This and one other reason." Valka rolled her eyes.

Hiccup took a deep breath and said, as Stoick kept advancing, "I know that I left you to believe I was dead, your only heir... but I thought Berk would be better off without me. That you would. And I was wrong, I see that now, but…" Stoick just walked closer silently. "Oh stop being so stoic, Dad. Go on... shout, scream, say something! Anything!"

Stoick had finally reached Hiccup, who now had tears streaming down his face. Stoick murmured, "I always knew you'd be the strongest of them all."

Hiccup hugged his father, relishing the feeling after fifteen years. He cried openly, letting all the emotion he had buried inside flow. The dragons slunk back into the shadows, happy to see the prince safe.


	6. Attack!

Chapter 6: Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not HTTYD2 or 'Norse lullaby' by Eugene Field.

Okay so I'm guessing Astrid told Drago something in this story about the Dragon Master. My version is that she said that if the young Dragon Thief could command dragons from his night fury to steal the other dragons, he must have been the 'greatest dragon master this world has ever seen.'

* * *

Valka was cooking from the fish Obsidian and Midnight had caught, and she was telling Hiccup all about Berk. "Son, you'd never recognize it. Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings - we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed since you were a tiny child."

Hiccup grinned, "I still am small. Just not so much skinny and useless."

Stoick agreed, "Aye. Our son's changed for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val."

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup started to help his mom with the fish. She flinched from his touch and dropped them.

Obsidian ate it before Toothless could, making the younger Night Fury coo. Obsidian rolled his eyes and regurgitated some of it for Toothless.

Hiccup picked up the tray the fish were in. "I got it."

Valka said, "I'm… a little out of practice. Not many people to cook for back home."

Stoick said, getting some fresh fish, "Well, I didn't marry you for your cooking."

Hiccup took some of the fish to Gobber, who muttered, "I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha-ha." He took a bite, grimaced in disgust and fed the rest of his plate to Grump.

Valka said, once Hiccup brought back the empty plate, "And once you move back in, son, with all your dragons, Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay." Hiccup winced and went to fill the water jar.

Stoick noticed this and said to Valka, "Slow down, Val. It's a lot to take in." Valka nodded. Stoick began to whistle the song he used to sing to his son every night.

Gobber said, as Valka sat down beside him, "Oh, I love this one."

Stoick walked over and took the slipping jar from Hiccup's hands. "Remember that song, son? **The sky is dark and the hills are white, As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night, And this is the song the storm-king sings, As over the world his cloak he flings:** " He waited for Hiccup to laugh and say his part, just like he did when he was five. Hiccup said nothing and Stoick started to walk away.

Hiccup's voice softly sang, " **'Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep!' He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:** " He and his father both said the next part, grinning. " **'Sleep, little one, sleep!'** "

Stoick sang, " **On yonder mountain-side a vine, Slings at the foot of a mother pine;** "

" **The tree bends over the trembling thing, And only the vine can hear her sing:** "

" **Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep!** " Valka and Gobber as well as the six dragons in the room watched father and son reform their bond.

Stoick sang, " **What shall you fear when I am here? Sleep, little one, sleep.** "

" **The king may sing in his bitter flight, The pine may croon to the vine to-night,** "

" **But the little snowflake at my chest, Liketh the song I sing the best:** "

Gobber pulled Valka up to dance as Hiccup sang, "' **Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; Weary thou art, anext my heart;** "

Stoick finished, " **Sleep, little one, sleep!** '"

Gobber was still going. "Eeeee- I'm still going…" Valka elbowed him, seeing the dragons in distress. "I'm done."

Stoick patter Hiccup on the back. "Ah... I thought I'd have to die before I'd sing that song to you again."

Hiccup grinned, "No need for drastic measures."

Stoick asked, "Will you come home, Hiccup? Will you be my son once again?" Toothless pushed Hiccup forward. "We can be a family! What do you say?"

Hiccup looked at all the dragons in the room, who were all saying one thing. He looked back to his father and grinned. "Yeah!"

Gobber said, joining the hug, "Great! I'll do the cooking!"

Stoick said to Valka, "Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, Val. We never would have found each other."

Toothless, Midnight and Obsidian growled. Hiccup warbled, ~ _Guys? What's happening?~_ He saw the dragons flying outside and ran onto an ice spire to see the Dragon's nest under attack by Drago and his men. Hiccup's eyes turned back to slits as he radiated with anger. "Oh, no..."

Stoick touched his arm as he stormed back inside, "Son! It's all right, it's all right. We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?"

Hiccup said, "We have to save the dragons." He didn't care about himself, he just wanted to keep everyone else safe, even if he had to die doing it.

Valka nodded, "Aye. You got it! Come on, Stoick."

* * *

Drago ordered, "Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the Alpha out. Ready the traps!" Drago's men opened the iron traps to reveal bait dragons. Zippleback gas surrounded one of the traps. The trapper was surprised, then the gas ignited.

While Drago dealt with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout, Astrid and Eret were having problems of their own from atop Stormfly. Astrid said, "Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it! Look out!" A large icicle fell towards them but was destroyed by a plasma blast. Astrid saw two huge Night Furies leading Gobber, Valka and Stoick into battle.

Midnight roared, _~Yeah baby!~_

Valka came over to greet Eret and Astrid. "Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider!"

Eret replied, "Thanks. I think."

Astrid asked, "Where have you been?"

Valka grinned, "Oh, y'know. Catching up with Hiccup." The three looked up to see Hiccup in battle armour, summoning his father for the fight.

Astrid asked, "That's _Hiccup?!_ "

Valka replied, "Well, now you know why he was so loving of dragons. He's their Prince." She banked right with Cloudjumper.

The Alpha froze some of Drago's soldiers and traps. Zipplebacks attacked in balls of fire. One got caught in a trap. Hiccup warbled from his perch atop Toothless, _~There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud.~_

Toothless growled. _~You got it.~_ He fired a plasma blast and freed the Zippleback.

Hiccup crooned, _~Thatta boy!~_ They were suddenly shot down with a net and crash-landed near Drago.

Drago said, "I've waited a long time for this!"

Hiccup pulled out his fire sword and attacked Drago, his green eyes glowing with rage, "You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the Alpha!"

Drago stopped Hiccup's advances. "Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger." He yelled and summoned another Bewilderbeast, which was bigger, meaner, and with a lot more scars from years of abuse.

Hiccup stared at it in shock, "No."

Valka asked herself, watching from aboard Cloudjumper, "Another one?"

Hiccup snapped out of his trance to attack Drago. "No!" Drago tripped him and stood on his chest. He removed the mask and was about to kill her with his bull hook when Stoick shoved him, saving his son. Hiccup got up and coughed. "Thanks."

Stoick twirled his axe. "That's what family's for." He and Drago took up fighting stances as the two Bewilderbeasts began fighting. "Son, you think you can stop them?"

Hiccup nodded. "I'll do my best." He pulled the nets off Toothless and warbled. _~Come on, Toothless!~_

Drago snarled at Stoick. "You.. I watched you burn!"

Stoick said, "It takes more than a little fire to kill me!" The Bewilderbeasts began to fight, as did Drago and Stoick.

Hiccup flew up to the Alpha and tried to stop them. _~Dad, no! It's a trap! Don't! Please… Father!~_ The white Bewilderbeast stopped and looked at Hiccup for a second, before resuming the fight. Hiccup knew he couldn't stop them, a fight for domination was to the death. But he knew he had to try. He hovered above them with Toothless, stopping the nets and arrows the dragon hunters shot.

Drago pushed Stoick to the ground. Gobber flew past. "Stoick!" He passed Stoick his prosthetic mace.

Drago's Bewilderbeast then knocked over Hiccup's Alpha and killed him. Hiccup trilled in distress, _~No! Please… no.~_

Obsidian and Midnight shared a look from their spot in the sky. Both fearing that Hiccup would blackout and make a mistake like, kill Drago.

The new Alpha took control of the dragons. Drago said, "We've won. Now finish her!" He pointed his bull hook to Cloudjumper and Valka.

Stoick shouted, "No!" The Bewilderbeast started shooting ice at Valka and Cloudjumper, striking Cloudjumper's tail and weighing them down. "Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber!" He took off on Skullcrusher.

Gobber followed him on foot. "Right behind ya, Stoick!" A dragon knocked Valka down, she fell. Valka struggled to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally fell. Stoick jumped and caught her.

Hiccup shouted over the commotion, "Stop! Stop!" He and Toothless landed. Obsidian and Midnight saw him from above and landed beside him, the three Night Furies in a predatory stance.

Drago asked, "This... is the great Dragon Master? The son of Stoick the Vast and the Prince of dragons? What shame your fathers must feel."

Hiccup asked, "All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

Drago replied, "Or tear them apart." He unhooked a prosthetic arm and the four in front of him hissed. "You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."

Hiccup asked, "Then why a dragon army?"

Drago shrugged. "Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."

Hiccup growled, "Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won't. Like a coward, hiding behind the shields of dragons."

"Clever boy."

Hiccup said, desperately, "The world wants peace. And I have the answer, as a prince. Just let me show you."

Drago snapped, "No! Let _me_ show _you_." He summoned his Alpha again, which just waited for orders. "No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha, controls them all."

Drago commanded the Alpha to take control of Obsidian, Midnight and Toothless, who started writhing. The Alpha's, nothing like Hiccup's Bewilderbeast's, voice hissed. _~Kill him. You know you want to. Give in to the power, children, and you will be rewarded.~_

Toothless, Midnight and Obsidian turned around, their eyes slits. Hiccup warbled worriedly, _~Guys, you okay? Don't listen to him.~_

Drago said, "Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing!"

Hiccup trilled nervously as his brothers approached slowly, _~Obsidian, what's the matter with you? What're you doing? Knock it off, Midnight! Stop! Snap out of it! Toothless, it's me. It's Hiccup!~_

Midnight heard Hiccup's voice and snapped out of his daze. He saw Toothless and Obsidian about to attack Hiccup, then he saw Stoick running to Hiccup. He flew off, trying to block out the Alpha's voice. He reached Stoick and motioned to his back, Stoick got on and they flew towards Hiccup just as Obsidian and Toothless prepared to fire.

Hiccup pleaded, _~Toothless! No! Obsidian, please! Don't! Stop!~_

Stoick's voice shouted, "Son!"

Hiccup saw Midnight and Stoick heading for him and held out a hand. "Midnight! Dad! No!" Stoick jumped off Midnight, who wrapped Hiccup in his wings and took him away from the two brother Night Furies who started to blast.

Stoick shoved the cocoon which held Hiccup out of the way and was shot by two plasma blasts, throwing him to the ice wall behind him and killing instantly. Midnight unwrapped his wings as the smoke cleared away. Hiccup looked out and saw Obsidian and Toothless, still under the control of the Alpha and smoking at the mouth.

Hiccup ran to his father and with Midnight's help, pushed off the ice pieces. "Dad!"

Valka rushed over with Gobber. "Stoick…"

Hiccup panted, "No… you…" Valka checked for a heartbeat but heard nothing. Hiccup's bottom lip quivered as Midnight wrapped his wing around Hiccup. _~No, please.~_ The Bewilderbeast turned away, breaking his control over Obsidian and Toothless. _~No, no, no. No…~_

Toothless and Obsidian saw Hiccup grieving and shared a look. They curiously went to Stoick's body. Hiccup peered out of Midnight's wing and his eyes turned to slits. He snarled. _~No! Get away from him! Go on! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!~_ Toothless and Obsidian looked at him, hurt, before they slunk away.

Valka said, "It's not their fault. You know that." The Alpha took control of the dragons again. "Good dragons under the control of bad people... do bad things."

Obsidian flew off, under the control of the Alpha, Toothless tried to fly but couldn't without Hiccup. Drago rode him. "GATHER THE MEN AND MEET ME AT BERK!"

Hiccup looked up at Toothless' shrieks. _~Toothless!~_

Valka and Midnight held him. _~Hiccup, don't.~_ Hiccup slumped and Midnight licked his cheek affectionately. _~We'll find a way, Hiccup.~_

* * *

Stoick's ship drifted out to sea, next to the white king's ship, where there were laying all his royal possessions instead of his body. Snotlout retrieved two arrows. Gobber handed a bow and two arrows to Hiccup as he sat on a rock with Astrid and Midnight. Hiccup stood up and cooed, _~Do I have to?~_

Midnight nudged him forward. _~They were your fathers. Honour them. ~_ He lit a piece of wood, to light the arrows from.

Gobber started his eulogy, for both of Hiccup's fathers, "May the Valkyries and holy dragons welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefields. May they sing your names with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful places at the table of kings. For a great man and a great dragon have fallen. Two warriors. Two chieftains. Two fathers. Two friends."

Standing next to Midnight, Hiccup lit the arrows on fire then shot the flaming arrows to light Stoick and the white king's ship. The others followed suit. Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad. Both of you. I'm not the Alpha that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know…" He looked down, while Midnight sat next to him, bowing his head in respect.

Valka came forward and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son." She moved back.

Hiccup looked up and moved forward, continuing his speech. "I was so afraid of becoming either of my fathers. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless?" He sighed. "I guess you can only try." Hiccup turned around and said firmly, "A chief protects his own. We're going back." Astrid smiled, knowing this was the Hiccup she knew when they were kids. The one who made her the headband that she still wore. The one she had fallen in love with, because of his feeling of responsibility if anything happened to the dragons.

Tuffnut asked, "Uh, with what?"

Ruffnut said, "He took all the dragons besides your Night Fury friend here."

Hiccup shook his head and grinned, "Not all of them."


	7. The Final Battle

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD 2

* * *

I know it's been a long time, but please don't start hating, I've had exams and stuff and I gotta get a good grade or I'll get a tutor!

* * *

Everyone but Hiccup and Astrid, who were on Midnight's back, flew out of the ice fort riding baby Scuttleclaws. But not very well. Ruffnut snapped, "Fly straight, will ya?!"

Fishlegs yelped, "I don't want to die!"

Tuffnut said, "We can't fly these things!"

Fishlegs replied, "Yeah, no kidding!" He crashed through snow pile.

Astrid asked Hiccup from behind him, "But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too? And Midnight?"

Hiccup replied, "They're babies. They don't listen to anyone! Midnight is probably over the control, or he wouldn't go with Drago. Isn't that right, dear brother?" Midnight trilled in agreement.

Gobber started, "This… is..." He crashed into wall and recovered. "-very dangerous!" He crashed again. "Some might suggest this is poorly conceived."

Hiccup said, "Well, it's a good thing that I never listen."

Midnight grumbled. _~You can say that again.~_ He cooed in a louder tone. _~So, what is your plan?~_

Hiccup warbled firmly. _~Get Obsidian and Toothless back and kick Drago's-~_

He was interrupted by Gobber, "Heads up!"

Hiccup groaned, swerving Midnight through. _~And that thing.~_ Gobber crashed into the ice again.

* * *

The group flew through a cloud of mist, know that the Alpha had frozen Berk. Hiccup saw all the dragons under the control of the Bewilderbeast. He trilled. _~No...~_ Astrid could hear the worry and distress in his voice, even if she couldn't understand him.

Fishlegs cried out, "He took all the dragons!"

Hiccup shook out of his daze and told the others, "Distract the Alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless and Obsidian. Astrid, you go with them." Astrid started to protest. "Astrid, these are my brothers. Only I can get through to them, and I alone." Astrid nodded and skilfully jumped on behind Valka.

Tuffnut spoke up, "Uh... how do we distract an Alpha?"

Eret asked arrogantly, "Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle!" His Scuttleclaw dove suddenly, taking Eret with him. "Except for this one!"

Snotlout scoffed, "Amateur."

A Viking called, seeing Valka with the teens and Eret, "Look, it's Valka!"

Another Viking asked in shock, pointing to the black mass flying above them, "And is that Hiccup?" Everyone looked up to see the familiar green eyes and mass of brown hair.

While the teens, his mom, and Eret tried to distract the Alpha with some sheep, Hiccup was flying up to Toothless, who had Drago on his back, and Obsidian. Hiccup crooned to Midnight quietly. _~Midnight, don't say anything, I'll handle this, okay?~_ Midnight snorted in agreement.

Drago said smugly, "You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that."

Hiccup cooed, _~Obsidian? Toothless? It's me, guys. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me. Please.~_

Drago replied, knowing Hiccup was trying to win the Night Furies over, "They are not yours anymore. They belong to the Alpha! But, please, oh great Dragon Master, try to take them. He will not miss a second time."

Midnight growled, glaring at Drago. _~Don't listen to him, Hiccup, he's trying to get you riled up.~_

Hiccup took a deep breath. _~It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it. You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me!~_ Hiccup put one of his hands on Toothless' snout and the other on Obsidian's. They tried to shake off the Alpha's control.

Drago asked, "How are you doing that?"

Hiccup went on cooing, tears in his eyes. _~Please. You are my best friends, guys. My brothers.~_ Obsidian and Toothless almost broke free, but the Alpha concentrated harder and their eyes narrowed again. Hiccup crooned, a tear falling down his cheek, _~My brothers.~_

Obsidian and Toothless broke from the Alpha's control. _~Hiccup!~_

Midnight rumbled excitedly, _~You did it, Hiccup, you did it!~_

Hiccup grinned happily, _~Thatta boy. That's it! I'm here!~_

Drago shouted in anger, "No!"

He tried to hit Toothless with his bull hook, but Obsidian grabbed the hook and yanked him off. _~Not my brother, you monster!~_

Hiccup stood up on Midnight's back. _~Yeah!~_ Toothless fell because no one was now manning his tailfin. _~Midnight, Obsidian, get the others to safety.~_ Hiccup jumped off of Midnight's back.

Obsidian nodded. _~You got it, brother. Come on, Midnight.~_ He and Midnight flew off.

Hiccup called, _~Hang on! Almost there buddy. Almost there!~_ Drago hit the Bewilderbeast's tusk but Toothless and Hiccup kept falling, then Hiccup reached him, flaring the tailfin and pulling him up just before he hit the water.

Drago shouted, "Do something!"

Hiccup snarled, _~We need to get those two apart.~_ He ripped fabric from a flag. They dodged the Alpha's icy blast.

Obsidian and Midnight came up to him, Obsidian trilled, _~Hiccup, you can't do this!~_

Hiccup cooed pleadingly, _~Guys, don't follow me, please. I'm about to do something stupidly dangerous and you'll have to keep out of it.~_

Midnight growled firmly. _~No, you are not doing this.~_

Toothless warbled, _~We're not ten anymore, guys. Don't you think it's time you started trusting us?~_ Midnight and Obsidian nodded and flew back down.

Hiccup crooned to Toothless, _~We gotta block him out, Toothless.~_ He held up the fabric. _~Do you trust me, bud?~_

Toothless replied, _~Hiccup, you're my brother, I trust you with my life.~_

Hiccup tied the fabric around Toothless' eyes. _~We can do this. You and me.~_

He put his hand on Toothless' snout and they both cooed in unison, _~As one.~_

Hiccup growled, _~That's it. Now let's try this one more time!~_ They flew past the others, who gave encouraging shouts.

Astrid shouted, "Take him down, Hiccup!"

"Go, Hiccup!"

Valka murmured from her spot next to Midnight, "Go get 'em."

Drago snapped, "Take control of it!"

Hiccup said, _~Shut it out, Toothless!~_

Drago shouted, "STOP THEM!"

Hiccup snarled, _~NOW!~_ He locked Toothless' tail as they passed him.

Drago laughed then gasped. Toothless was flying upside-down, his blind-fold falling away, and without Hiccup in his saddle. He looked back to see Hiccup flying towards him.

He surrounded Drago with Zippleback gas and lit it. Drago fell off the Alpha, his bull hook landing just out of reach.

Hiccup glided towards the Alpha's tail and groaned. _~Not again. Toothless! It's now or never! Come on, bud!~_

Toothless narrowed his eyes. _~I'm coming, Hiccup!~_ He used his split tail fins to catch Hiccup. _~Hold on!~_

They missed the tail and Hiccup cheered. _~Yeah! We did it!~_

Drago started to reach for his bull hook but Valka threw the sharp end of her staff to stop him from doing so. He looked up to see Valka and Astrid landing on Obsidian and getting down.

Valka said, "Hold him there, Obsidian! It's all over now."

Drago grinned. "Or is it?"

Valka and Astrid looked behind them to see the Alpha breathing ice at them. "Oh, no!" Just before they were covered, Toothless and Hiccup jumped in front of them. The mist cleared away to reveal a huge spire of ice.

Obsidian and Midnight bounded over to the ice and started to ram themselves at it, trying to break it. Midnight pounded his paws against it, making them start to bleed. _~No! No... Hiccup. Toothless.~_ He looked to see Drago grinning smugly.

Midnight shoved him down and started to prepare a blast. Obsidian stopped him and crooned. _~Midnight, don't. If you do then how does it make you any better than them?~_

Midnight glared at Drago then went back trying to break the ice, Obsidian with him. The ice started to glow. Midnight and Obsidian shared a look and moved back.

The ice broke and Toothless and Hiccup were both alive, along with Valka and Astrid. Toothless' spine and a new Night Fury mark on Hiccup's neck were both glowing electric blue while their eyes were glowing green.

Toothless roared a challenge at the Alpha and they flew up onto an icicle.

Astrid stood up and murmured, "They're challenging the Alpha!" Valka nodded.

Eret came forward and said, "To protect you two."

Toothless fired at the Alpha, whose tusks smashed the icicle Toothless and Hiccup were perching on, but Hiccup helped Toothless jump back and fire again. The Alpha lost concentration and control of the other dragons.

Hiccup snarled. _~I'm not commanding you to come and fight, I'm asking you to come and stop this Alpha from controlling dragons like you again.~_ All the dragons came behind their Prince and agreed to fight.

Drago shouted, "No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT! What's the matter with you?"

Hiccup asked him, "Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now."

Drago hesitated then shouted, "Never! Come on!"

Hiccup nodded grimly. "So be it." He directed all the dragons to open fire on Drago's Bewilderbeast.

Drago shouted, "FIGHT! BLAST THEM!" Drago lost his prosthetic arm.

Hiccup growled. _~Toothless, now!~_ His Night Fury mark glowed more and Toothless fired one more shot, making the Bewilderbeast lose one of his tusks.

Hiccup and Toothless roared together in triumph, and the Bewilderbeast bowed respectfully. Hiccup crooned, _~The Alpha protects them all.~_ The Bewilderbeast left, and the Vikings cheered.


	8. The New Alphas

Chapter 8: The New Alphas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless landed back down and Obsidian and Midnight came forward, wrapping their wings around Toothless and Hiccup. The Vikings cheered and Midnight trilled, _~We're so happy you're safe.~_

He and Obsidian pulled back. Obsidian warbled. _~Also, you're grounded for a week. Both of you.~_

Hiccup and Toothless shared a look and Hiccup shrugged, _~I guess we can take that.~_ Obsidian and Midnight laughed.

Cloudjumper came forward and bowed to Hiccup and Toothless, the new Alphas. Hiccup warbled, _~What's going on?~_

Obsidian crooned in shock. _~You two are the new Alphas.~_

Midnight said, _~There haven't been two Alphas ruling alongside in more than 400 years.~_

Hiccup and Toothless shared a look and Toothless roared in victory at Hiccup's gesture, and the dragons joined in.

Obsidian, Midnight, Toothless and Hiccup shared a family embrace. Obsidian cooed, _~You boys never cease to amaze me. Thank you.~_

Hiccup petted Toothless and sighed. _~Thank you, bud.~_ Toothless licked him, making everyone laugh. _~Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out.~_

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless stood together with Midnight and Obsidian and watched the dragons go back to their riders.

"I knew you'd come back."

"Love you, too."

Astrid happily ran towards Stormfly. "Stormfly!"

Gobber held his arms out for his Hotburple. "Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!" Grump flattened him and Hiccup chuckled.

Skullcrusher gingerly came over to Hiccup. _~Sire?~_ Hiccup remembered his father's death and petted Skullcrusher, comforting him.

Eret walked over an commented, "That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper." Skullcrusher nudged his arm.

Hiccup looked to Skullcrusher and then to Eret and grinned. "Y'know, Skullcrusher's going to need someone to look after him now."

Eret asked in shock, "Me?" Hiccup nodded. "I'd be honored."

Hiccup turned around to see his mother. He looked to the Night Furies who urged him forward.

Valka said, holding Hiccup's hand, "Your father... he'd be every bit as proud as I am."

Hiccup grinned gratefully. "Thank you."

Valka smiled. "I'm really glad you're here, son."

Hiccup nodded, as Toothless, Obsidian and Midnight came to sit next to him. "And here I'll stay."

Astrid walked up to him and asked, "See? When we were friends all those years ago, time and time again I told you it was in here." She smiled and placed a hand over Hiccup's heart. "You just had to have the right perspective." She punched his arm lightly and everyone chuckled.

Hiccup laughed sarcastically. "Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious. Come here, you." He kissed Astrid softly.

Obsidian and Midnight dragon-smirked as Gobber started acting awkward. "Ooh." He covered a boy's eyes.

Gothi tapped Hiccup's shoulder, breaking the romantic moment. Hiccup looked at Astrid hesitantly, who gently shoved him towards Gothi.

Gothi beckoned Toothless over. The dragon looked to his brothers. _~What's going on?~_

Midnight rolled his eyes. _~Go on.~_ He nudged Toothless forward.

Goth gestured them both to kneel (or whatever dragons do). She used coal to draw a Chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead and one on Toothless' snout, which turned white where the coal touched it. Now the both had the marks of each other, making their bond closer than ever. Obsidian and Midnight grinned at each other proudly.

Gobber came forward and held up Hiccup's arm and Toothless' paw. "The Chiefs have come home!"

The Vikings cheered. "Long live the Chiefs! Long live the Chiefs! Long live the Chiefs! Long live the Chiefs! Long live the Chiefs!"

The dragons also cheered by firing into the sky and creating a huge 'firework'.

Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other, both silently contemplating the burden of being two leaders. But knowing they would get through it like everything else.

* * *

A Terrible Terror tried to lift a sheep in a dragon race, but failed. Barf and Belch swooped in and snatched it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut played a short game of tug-of-war for it. Ruffnut won, throwing it to Fishlegs, but Obsidian intercepted it, catching it between his paws. He grinned and threw the sheep to Midnight, but Snotlout caught it and blew a kiss to a fuming Ruffnut and a smirk to the two shocked Night Furies, before throwing it in the twins' basket. Eret and Skullcrusher joined the flight.

Hiccup and Toothless were repairing a house as Hiccup thought over everything and talked with Toothless. _~This... is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home.~_

Toothless corrected, _~It's our home.~_

Hiccup nodded and looked to some Vikings working on a giant statue of Stoick and the white Bewilderbeast. He warbled, scanning the horizon for trouble, _~Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy, right bud?~_

Toothless nodded. _~You said it. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so!~_ He and Hiccup laughed.

Astrid, Stormfly and Obsidian swooped past Hiccup laughing, and Toothless nudged Hiccup to decide to join them. Hiccup crooned, _~We may be small in numbers, bud, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can put against us.~_

Valka and Gobber were removing the armor from the dragons that Drago captured. Toothless grinned at them as they passed. _~Hiccup, we're the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world.~_

Gobber paused working to fire the black sheep. Stormfly and Obsidian raced each other and got ready to catch it, but Hiccup and Toothless grabbed it from below them. Obsidian and Astrid laughed at the two Alphas' cheeky smiles.

Hiccup said to Toothless, _~You see, dear brother, we have something they don't. I mean, oh sure, they have armies~_ He paused as Toothless flew under the baskets while Hiccup jumped above them, throwing the black sheep into Astrid's basket before landing on Toothless and continuing. _~and they have armadas... But we... we have...~_ All the riders landed at the chief's viewing stand, with Hiccup in the middle with Obsidian and Midnight at his side.

Obsidian and Midnight walked up to their brothers and nuzzled them. Midnight finished, _~But we have each other.~_

Toothless roared along with the other dragons.

* * *

Well, there you go. That's the final chapter. Tell me in the reviews if you want a sequel or something and I'll try to write it out. Thank you sooo much for reviewing, or favouriting or following or even just for reading it.


End file.
